Shintaro x Ayano - Shinaya
by KageproAnimeGirl
Summary: Ayano in Shintaro's house . What will happen ?


_Ayano x Shintaro _

Ayano was standing in front of Sintaros house

„Well … here I am "

*knock ,kncok*

Shintaro opened the door he couldn't wait to see her *blush* he tried to hid his embarassement ,but he couldn't „Hey Ayano come in "

Momo looked surprised to se onii-chan bringing a girl over , she went out not to intrude them …

Ayano entered Shintaros room , it was the first time entering a boys room , she was blushing really hard , she was standing there in the corner it was really awkward

„…..Ayano"

„.Y-Yes ?!" She shouted really loud

„W-What are we going to do ?"

„…I-I don't know " Ayano slowly sat on his bed , she was nervous

Shintaro sat nex to her „I started working on a new song , when I finish it do you want to hear it ? "

„O-Of course I want to !"

*smiles * „Well just wait a little ok ?"

„Yes …" Ayano suddenly got the urge to pee „U-Ummm … Shintaro where is the toilet ?"

„Next to Momos room „

„Okay " When Ayano got back she saw Shintaro lying on the bed she came closer and closer , she looked at him , but his eyes were closed .

She slowly reached for his head „His hair is more soft than I tought "

Shintaro opened his eyes , Ayano jumped in shock , Shintaro took her hand to stop her from falling but he lost balance and fell over her with their lips touching .

It was so suddenly , no one expected that to happen , they were as red as blood …

„S-s-shintaro !"

„I-i-i'm sorry I didn't want to !"

Shintaro got up , Ayano moved and sat on the floor , saying „You know that what happened now "

„Ah! Yes w-w-what about it ?"

Ayano couldnt look Shintaro in the eyes , she looked down she was embarassed „A-ah n-nothing .. Well ! I think ži should go back now "

Shintaro looked disapointed „Okay , I'll walk you to the door "

When they opened the door they saw that it was raining and Ayano didin't have a umbrella , in thath moment Momo came , she saw that Ayano didn't have a umbrella , she hid her umbrella behind her and said „Well , well looks like someone can't go home , why don't you sleep here , our mother won't know anyting if you don't want her to know " Ayano was somehow in panic „I-I-I-I'm just a bother to you Momo-chan , I don't mind getting wet …" She just relaised what she said *blush * Momo smiled deviliously „Oh come on _Shintaro doesn't mind or ? …" Shintaro looked somewhat confused „No … I don't mind " Momo smiled „Well you can sleep in Shintaros room , then it is decided!" Ayano was standing there embarassed „Come on you won't be standing the whole time in front of the door will you ?" Shintaro schouted gemtly , Ayano run to him „And where do you wanna sleep ?" Ayano thinked … „If posible (with you )in the living room … I don't want to be a bother " Shintaro looked surprised „You know you could sleep in my room , but if you want to in the living room … okay " Before the went to sleep they played some games together .

„Well , good night , Shintaro "

„Night , Ayano "

The weather got worse it was not just rain but lightning too , Ayano was scared she was trembling , she almost cried , in that moment Shintaro went down to get sone soda , he heard something , he peeked into the living room , he saw Ayano , he let the soda out of his hand the soda fell on the floor , Ayano turned around Shintaro suddenly huged her „You idiot ! I told you that you can sleep in my room , why didn't you say that you were scared " *blush * Ayano looke surprised then smiled „I tought I would be a bother to you …" Shintaro grined „How could YOU be a bother to me … Idiot ! Come let's go to my room , I'm not letting you stay here , okay ?" Ayano blushed „Okay "

They entered Shintaros room Ayano was bright red , she hugged Shintaro and said „You really ARE the best … the best "

Shintaro blushed , he took Ayano in his arms , he carried her like a Princess to the bed , he put her down „Ayano I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore …"

„I'ts okay , I don't care as long as it is you Shintaro "

„Ayano …"

Ayano took her hands and pulled her down , he was abowe her , he slowly placed a kiss on her cheek then neck „S-Shintaro that tickles "

He grinned „Interesting isin't it , I found a weak spot !" He bit her neck „Kyaa !" Then slowly put a gentle kiss on the mark

„… This isn't okay …" He stood up , Ayano looked at him confused „What is wrong Shintaro ?!" he blushed „I don't want you to hate me , I don't want to overdoo it …" Ayano smiled „Ah , Shintaro I could never hate you " , Shintaro blushed he sat next to her , pusshed her down and lied down next to her .

He pulled the blanket over them „Let's sleep , I'm sure you are tired it is after all 02:48 "

Ayano smiled she was soo close to him it made her really happy „Shintaro ?"

„What ?"

„Do you remember what I wanted to say a while ago "

„Emm … Yes "

„I wanted to say that that sudden kiss was nice , I don't mind if we do things like this more often , if posible I would like to come again "

„I liked it too , the next time you come I'll show you the new song I'm working on , okay ? "

„Okay " she kissed him and digged her face in h is chest …

Shintaro woke up , he walked to his computer put his headphones on , he started to cry „You lied to me … you said you would listen to my song , it was a song about you , but you make me rewrite it , you left me because of my foolishness … I miss you … Idiot !"


End file.
